Two Types of Magic
by Arcananox
Summary: Mahora Academy... An all girls school containing numerous students. But wait... What's this? Mahora Academy is now accepting male students? Negi's in for one heck of a ride, because his new students have powers that surpass even those of Negi's father! THIS STORY IS BEING REBOOTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Arca: Okay, here is the second crossover in the 50 Crossover Challenge!**

**Hamuko: Yay!**

**Minato: Yay what?**

**Hamuko: I'm in this one!**

**Arca: I thought you would be needed**

**Souji: How?**

**Negi: It doesn't matter, right?**

**Hamuko: Of coarse not! Thank you, Arcananox! -Hugs-**

**Arca: Can't. Freaking. Breathe**

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals?**

The bell rang, indicating it was time for classes to end for the day, all of the students rished out of the classrooms, going to their respective clubs and meetings.

"Okay, class. See you tomorrow." Negi waved his hand, seeing off the students of his homeroom class. He relaxed in his chair, sighing in exhaustion from another long, grueling day. He heard the sound of footsteps emerge, from the halls. Opening his eyes, he saw one of his friends standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Takamichi. Hello." Negi greeted.

"Hi, Negi. If you don;t mind, would you please come with me for a second? The Headmaster wants to talk to you. It won't take long."

Negi raised an eyebrow, "Why? Did something happen?"

"No. But something will happen."

Negi didn't say anything. He did what he was told and followed Takahata to the Headmaster's office, concerned about why he was suddenly summoned. They arrived at the room, where Negi approached Konoemon Konoe's desk, he stopped to stand at a resonable distance between them.

"Good afternoon, Negi-kun." Konoemon greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Hello, sir. What was it that you needed me for?" Negi nervously asked, with his hands placed firmly by his side.

Konoemon chuckled, "It's alright, Negi-kun. No need to be so tense. I came hear not of any bad news."

Negi was highly relieved of that statement, when he heard a sudden outburst.

"Oho boy, Aniki. Wait 'til you hear what we've got in store for you!" Albert Chamomile, the ermine, abruptly yelled.

"Chamo-kun? What do you mean?"

"This school has been around for a very long time, and as such, things have changed. I have found something that would not only change the artistic of this school, but its entire standpoint." Konoemon spoke, grabbing Negi's attention. Konoemon folded his hands in front of him, about to speak again. "Negi-kun... Starting next week... Mahora Academy will be hosting male students here."

Negi's eyes widened, he almost lost his balance but put his foot in front of him to help maintain it. He started to stutter, "Wha—wait... But... why?"

"I believe that this would help keep the natural flow of things, not only would this benefit the fact that this school would seem more friendly, but it can also benefit the students here. On account of the fact that it will help better their ties with society, by socializing with other types of individuals."

Negi adjusted his glasses, sighing from the sudden news that the fact that Mahora is an all females school, and has been that way for many years. He looked back up and regained his composure.

"We already have a good handful of transfer students that will be arriving next week." Konoemon added to his list of sudden news.

Negi tilted his head, "Where are they from?"

"There are two schools that each are coming from... Gekkoukan, and Yasogami."

**Arca: There you have it for Chapter 1. Be sure to check out my other Crossover if you are familiar with either of the subjects.**

**Hamuko: Awwww! I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Arca: You'll be in next chapter, I promise.**

**Hamuko: Thanks!**

**Arca: Where are those animal crackers?**

**Kanji: BACK THE HELL OFF, PUNK!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Strange Students

**Chapter 2: The Strange Students**

Negi didn't know what to think about the sudden unexpected news of the new transfer students coming to Mahora Academy. Not only that, but some of them are going to be _male _students. Negi tried to pretend everything was alright to his homeroom class, not telling them about the whole ordeal. Most of the girls were simply thinking their child-teacher was worn out from him trying to hard, so a few times they asked if he would like to go somewhere with them, which of course he declined to offer and also denied anything was wrong. Yet the girls who knew Negi better and were more observant, like Asuna and Evangeline, could tell that Negi was troubled… _really _troubled.

He wasn't worried about his girls—most of them could handle themselves anyway, like Setsuna, Mana, Ku Fei, and Kaede—he was more worried along the line of the fact that he already had trouble teaching them, but teaching even more students that are also older than they are… Negi was not looking forward to it.

What was a week seemed like a long, mind-numbing eternity, and one morning while walking to his homeroom class to teach, he was stopped in the halls by Takahata.

"Oh, Takamichi. Is something the matter?"

"We have pulled some strings and you and your homeroom class will be moved to a larger room. You have fifteen new students to teach, regardless of the difference of their ages."

"F-F-Fifteen…" Negi's jaw was dropped… "Teaching forty-six students? I'm never going to survive...!" Negi was having another 'panic-episode'.

"Woah, Negi. Slow-down a little…" Takahata ordered, "Just take a look at your new roster." He pulled out a small booklet and handed it to Negi.

Negi hesitated to open it, and when he looked, he saw a complete profile of his transfer students. They were even classified under which school they where transferring from. "Gekkokahn High School? That private school in Port-Island? Impressive…"

"Not as impressive as some of the students GPA." Takahata pointed out… "With the exeption of these two," as the said that he place two fingers under the ones named, 'Junpei Iori' and 'Yosuke Hanamura' "They all have impressive score backgrounds."

He was right—the elegant-looking redhead named, 'Mitsuru Kirijo', the navy blue-haired, tense looking tennager, 'Minato Arisato', and a silver-haired, calm and focused looking teen, 'Souji Seta', were all the top students of their respectable schools…

"Don't be nervous. They're an impressive group of people." Takahata said. "I'll leave it up to you as to how to break the news to your students. Take care." Wtihout another word, he walked down the hallway.

Negi sighed, "I'm sure that the girls are in that larger classroom already." Negi headed to another wing of the Academy to meet his girls there. He opened to door and greeted everyone. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Negi-sensei!" Most of the girls' called out.

"Hey, Negi-sensei, what's the deal with us going to this large room?" Fuka abruptly asked.

"Umm… Well…" Negi paused. "I guess now is the best time." He sauntered over to his desk and sat down. "Class… In case you haven't heard already, Mahora is changing things up a bit…"

The class fell silent…

"Mahora Academy is now starting to accept male-students into the school."

His ears ringed at the loud screachings of _"WHAT?" _coming in all different directions.

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute!" Asuna stood up like a bullet. "What's the big idea here?"

"Don't ask me." Negi could only answer in that short blunt sentence. "A few are coming from Gekkokahn in Iwatodai… And others are coming from Yasogami High in Inaba…"

"Iwatodai?" Sakuraki questioned, "I know that place! I go shopping there sometimes!"

"Yeah, that place has the best ramen I've ever had!" Lingshen added.

"Nothing can beat the café at mall." Kazumi declaired.

"And Inaba? The hotsprings are amazing!" Makie shouted jumping up.

"And that supermarket was incredible. Junes is the place to go if you want to do all-around shopping." Ayaka said in her 'know-it-all' tone.

"Oh… So most of you are familiar with those places then?" Negi asked surprised at everyone's excitement.

"Yeah!" Haruna answered.

"I even heard that Risette herself goes to Yasogami." Yue stated, earning many shocked looks from a few girls.

"_THE_ Risette?" Asuna asked.

In the mist of the large buzz, everything came to a halt when the door opened to have Shizuna come through the door.

"Shizuna-sensei? Can I help you?" Negi asked.

"If you would please come with me, Negi-sensei. We have something to discuss in the Headmaster's office. The new students should be here any minute now."

"Oh really? Very well, then... Class if you'll excuse me." The child wizard bowed and complied to go to Komoemon's office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

* * *

><p>In the outside area of Mahora's main builiding, the monorail came to a full and complete stop. The car doors opened and many people walked out, taking a quick look around there new school area.<p>

"Woah! This place is huge!" Hamuko exclaimed with wide-eyes.

"Sure is..." Her older twin brother agreed.

"Maaann... I'm gonna get lost for sure..." Whined Junpei.

"Where are the others?" Fuuka looked around...

Before anything else was said, another few doors opened in the father side of the monorail, revealing more people that came from the other school.

Everyone from Inaba were just as surprised as the Gekkohahn students were, and Souji turned to his right to his right to see everyone, to which everyone did the same.

"Hey guys. How's everything?" Souji asked, more to Minato than the others.

"Same old same old." Minato answered.

"Uhh, has there been any records of anyone going missing at this school...?" Yosuke asked wincing, "Seriously! It's bigger than you guys' school when we went for that field trip!"

"Just make sure -if you get lost- you make your way out before nightfall." Chie toyed, grinning evily.

"So, shall we? I believe we were told to go to the headmaster's office." Yukiko pointed out.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to go inside the large buiding, making there way pass the large halls, up the stairs, and figuring out the room numbers before finally making there way the the large door.

"Alright... Everyone ready?" Minato turned to everyone, and they all nodded.

To door was swung open from its hinges and everyone slowly walked inside. When the door closed, they were all greeted by a man's voice.

"Please, come forward."

Everyone walked forward to the giant desk in front of them to be met by an elderly man, folding his hands together with a pleased look on his face.

"I trust you made it here without any troubles..." he spoke.

"Sure..." Minato answered.

"Good. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Konoemon Konoe, the Headmaster for this school. I'm glad to be able to welcome you to Mahora Academy. As I am sure you are aware, this was originally an all-female student district, however I believe this will benefit your favour for the rest of your school-life."

"Well, we are grateful. So who's the teacher?"

Konoemon gestured over to a boy with bright red hair with small glasses. He walked forward and bowed to everyone.

"I'm very pleased to meet your aquantince. My name is Negi Springfield and I'm the homeroom teacher of Class 3-A"

"Wha...?" Junpei exasperated, then turned over the Konoemon, "Is this for real?"

"Oh, yes. And Negi-kun here is actually quite formidable." he assured.

"Umm, well I do the best I can..." Negi humbly added.

"And, sometimes, you do it well." Konoemon smiled, "You must follow Negi-kun here to your class. Negi if you would?"

"Wait Dean Konoe," Mitsuru interupted, "I have to ask something: How exactly does a child become a full certified teacher?"

"It's... complicated." Negi answered for Konoemon, "Maybe we can talk about it some other time."

"Yes... For now, you must go to your classes. Until next time." the Dean sent them off to go and follow Negi.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what the new students will be like?" Asuna wondered, "I just hope the kid can take it."<p>

"Aww, that's sweet that you're concerened about Negi-kun teaching more students that are even older than _we_ are...!" Konoka playfully commented.

"Hey! Shut it!" Asuna hissed.

"Alright class."

Everyone heard their teacher speak and come in through the door. Followed by a vast number of people they never seen before.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to welcome your new classmates. If you would all please introduce yourselves."

"Well, we'll let our leaders do the introductions for us." Yosuke stated.

_Leaders...?_ Negi wondered.

The first one to step up was the so-called 'leader' from Gekkokahn, "My name is Minato Arisato. I hope you can show my friends and I how Mahora works." he looked over his shoulder to his right, "This is my sister, Hamuko... I'm pretty sure you'll get along with her best. Anything you can talk about, she can talk about."

"That's _right!" _Hamuko agreed in an energetic outburst.

"This is Junpei Iori... Don't mind him whenever he's a little... unorthodox." Minato smirked.

"Dude... low blow, man... low blow." Junpei said straightening his cap.

"This is Yukari Takeba. You'll probably get along with her, too."

"Hi." Yukari simply said nodding.

"This is Mitsuru Kirijo... She my girlfriend _and _she's the brains of the group." he turned over to smile at the crimson-haired woman's reaction.

"S-Stop teasing me... However, I am pleased to meet you all." she smiled and bowed.

"Akihiko Sanada was the boxing champ over at our school."

"How ya doin'?" he greeted, earning many blushes from the girls.

_"Oh my God, he is so cute!" _Chizuru giddidly whispered to few other girls.

"Heh... Well, this is Fuuka Yamagishi. Do we have any tech-heads in the room?"

Alot of the girls pointed straight to Satomi.

"Alright, well you should talk with her about different technology. I'm sure Fuuka can help."

"Umm, hello, everyone." Fuuka shyly said.

"Ken Amada is very mature for his age. He's alot like your teacher of here." he turned to look at Negi for a second.

"Hello everyone. I'll try not to bother anyone." he precausiously said.

"This is Aigis. Don't ask." he said while running a hand through his hair.

"I'm pleased to meet you all." she greeted.

"Hmm..."

Everyone turned behind themselves to see Chachamaru having a peculiar look on her face.

"What's wrong, Chachamaru?" Eva dully asked.

"Master... I'm picking up strange readings of electrical fields and simulacrumatic fixtures from Aigis-san's personal surrondings..."

"In Japanese, Chachamaru..." Eva was slightly annoyed by her robot talk.

"Aigis-san is an android."

The entire group of new students exclaimed a slight gasp of surprise.

"Y-y-you can tell? Oh man, we're screwed! We're screwed!" Junpei panicked.

"Junpei calm down..." Minato ordered.

"You've no need to fret... Strange as it is, Aigis is not the only one who's a robot. Chachamaru here is one, too." Evangeline informed.

"Huh... Well, the more the merrier I guess. Alright, Souji, why don't you introduce your gang."

"Sure," Souji nodded.

In the mist of Souji introducing everyone from Yasogami, Negi was sitting at his desk... troubled... by something.

_These people... _he pondered, _I don't know what it is... but... I can sense magic from them. But it's not magic I'm familiar with. As a matter of fact, this feeling I'm getting gives a new meaning of magic. Who are they?_

Souji finished with his introductions -with a large group of the girls mostly asking questions about Rise- and the day went off without a hitch. Negi was in the faculty office, making his way to his desk. When he opened it a letter flew out and landed softly on the floor. Negi starred at it for a second before picking it up to see who it was from, but there was no signature from the sender. He opened the envelope to read what it said,

_Hey, boy,_

_You seemed to be in a trance today. I could tell that something was dancing around in your head. Head over to my home, I want to talk with you._

"Evangeline-san? Why does she want me over at her house?" Negi was a little concerned... Him and Eva haven't exactly hit the best of notes ever since they met. He may have consulted Eva for her to be his mentor, but he still had thoughts.

He made his way the Eva's house and knocked on the door, to which he was greeted by Chachamaru.

"Negi-sensei... We've been expecting you."

Negi slowly walked through the door and saw Eva sitting on a chair, crossing her arms.

"Evangeline-san... What is it that you brought me over here for?" Negi asked.

"You sensed it too, didn't you?" She asked.

"You sound troubled yourself." Negi commented.

"It's none of your business. But because it's none of your business is why I asked you to come here."

"Huh?"

"Like I asked just a second ago: Didn't you sense something strange about the new students?"

"Yeah... You did, too?"

Eva stood up and slowly nodded, looking down, "I sensed great power within them... Especially those two that were the so-called 'leaders'... This could be bad. That power I sensed from those two were more powerful than your father."

"Than my father?" When Negi heard what Eva said about what she sensed from Minato and Souji being more powerful than his father, Nagi, he tensed. Since Nagi was the most powerful sorcerrer to have existed.

"Keep an eye on them. I don't know whether they are up to something or not, but regardless, they mean business." Eva said.

Negi nodded and pulled out his new roster from his pocket; he opened with the new students and pulled out a marker and made a giant circle around everyone, labeling them as 'The Strange Students', and under Minato and Souji wrote another caption, 'Extremely Dangerous'.

"Minato Arisato and Souji Seta... I don't know why I'm saying this... but this should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

* * *

><p>Quick thing... A quick apology for <strong>AntiSora15,<strong> who wanted to know when the next chapter of this is and I said Monday but uh yeah... Something came up so I couldn't update until today. But I'm done and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chpt3 Same Side of Two Different Coins

**Minato: Well guys… Uh, Arcananox is a little… preoccupied with something. So he asked me if I could announce this next chapter.**

***Arcananox is seen in the back of the studio simply head-banging to a song.***

**Minato: Yeah… Apparently every day for 2 hours… it's his so-called, "Avenged Sevenfold Time"… —Looks over the Arca with dull eyes— I mean, yeah they're really talented, but do you really have to neglect your job just to listen to them?**

**Arca: —Pauses his MP3-Player and glares at Minato— **

**Minato: —Sighs— Fine fine… Here is the next chapter guys.**

**Arca: IT'S YOUR F**KIN' NIGHTMARE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Same Sides of Two Different Coins<strong>

* * *

><p>The new group of students walked back into the headmaster's office after being asked to stop by once the day ended.<p>

"Good afternoon, everyone. I trust that everything went well…" Konoemon imquired.

"Uh-huh…" Minato answered.

"I made some arrangements and established to small co-ed section of the dorms for you all to stay."

"Sounds good."

"On the left wing, Room 640—Minato Arisato, Mitsuru Kirijo."

A small silenced filled the room as Minato looked over Mitsuru, to which he gave a smirk as she shyly smirked as well, blushing. He reached over and gently put her hand in his, and looked back over to the elderly man, "You intended this didn't you?" he said smirking.

The old man chuckled and gave a look as if he was affirming it, "Room 642—Akihiko Sanada, Hamuko Arisato."

Hamuko gave a squeal of excitement as she lunged over to grab Akihiko's left arm, gripping it tightly.

"Well, I'm exited too." Akihiko admitted.

"Room 644—Ken Amada, Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, and Yukari Takeba.

"Fine, but if Stupei tries anything, I'm calling the cops." Yukari said aggravated.

"What? B-but I never said I'd do anything!" Junpei argued.

"Room 646—Aigis, Rise Kujikawa, Kanji Tatsumi, Yukiko Amagi."

"Don't get too pressured now, Kanji, ya hear?" Yosuke toyed around.

"Shut up, or I'll kick your ass!" Kanji said flailing his fist aside.

"Room 648—Souji Seta, Naoto Shirogane."

Souji smirked as wrapped an arm around Naoto shoulders, the detective slightly blushing as she straightened her hat.

Room 650—Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka."

"OH HECK NO!" Chie panicked.

"You can NOT be serious…!" Yosuke said along, obviously not too fond of the idea either.

"I would permit you two to your own rooms, but unfortunately none are available at this time." Konoemon informed.

The two sighed heavily, with Yosuke pointing at Chie angrily. "I got top-bunk, you hear me!"

* * *

><p>Nightfall immersed and after consulting Eva for a long three hours, followed by a session of training for measures, Negi made it back to the dorm and explained what was troubling him all along that day to Chamo, Asuna, Koonoka, and Setsuna.<p>

"These guys are gonna get a one way trip to an ass-kicking!" Chamo shouted abruptly, waving his fists in the air with a cigarette in the other hand.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Chamo-kun…" Negi warned, sitting down on one of the cushions that was placed on the floor. "As Evangeline-san said: they are not to be underestimated."

"So these new guys have an unknown power… that exceeds your dad's… that might be up to something, but you're still not sure what?" Asuna tried to recap everything that she was informed about along with the rest of the others, laying sideways supporting herself up with her elbow facing the mattress on the top bunk of the bed.

"Right… But whether or not they're up to something is still in the air…"

"Seems suspicious if you ask me… Why would they suddenly arrive at Mahora now" Setsuna asked, sitting on the bottom bunk, gripping onto her sword.

"Well, if we are lookin' into that, then we also have to consider why old-man Konoe changed the student standards to both guys and girls…" Chamo added.

"I don't think Grandpa has anything to do with this…" Konoka assured, "If these new people posed any threat to us, I think he would have said something…"

"Alright… No use calling it how we see it right now. Let's wait and see, and if they pull a move, we all know what to do." Negi declared.

"Well then, I best be on my way. Take care of yourselves." Setsuna said standing up and approach the door, "These people… I wonder… could they be…" Setsuna sharply turned around to see everyone looking at her, "Uhh… Was I thinking that out loud? Sorry…" she said opening the door and walking out.

"Let's rest up… We have a big day tomorrow." Negi advised with the others agreeing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Before homeroom started, Negi requested to meet up with Takahata and Konoemon, along with some of his students, Fei-ku, Mana, Kaede, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Kazumi, Eva, Nodoka, and Yue. Negi explained to the other students, and to his superiors, that the new students from Port-Island and Inaba might pose a threat as they hold an unknown and mysterious power.<p>

"I see…" Konoemon leaned back in his chair, tilting his head forward as he matched his fingertips against one-another.

"Do you know what power it is Negi? Are they working for the enemy?" Takahata asked concerning…

"No, unfortunately… They might not be working with the enemy at all… We don't even know if they _are _bad. But I'm trying to be cautious."

"You mustn't be judgmental, Negi-kun…" Konoemon advised, "If they really aren't bad, then this could just end in a misunderstanding."

"Does it really matter whose side they're on?" Eva interrupted, "The matter is that as long as they live, what's keeping them from going against us?"

"We'll let time tell for now. We will simply keep an eye on them. Do what you must to learn who exactly they are."

"Of course, sir." Negi said, and just then the bell rang in the distance, "And there's our cue. I'll speak with you again." Negi bowed and walked out of the classroom, followed by the rest of the group.

"There's nothing to worry about, Negi-bozu. There hasn't been anything we've gone up against and overthrew." Asuna tried to ease up the young mage.

Negi barely nodded as he entered the classroom, sitting at his desk with the other girls sitting in their respective seats. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Negi-sensei."

"Now, if you'll open your textbooks to page—"

Negi was interrupted with the sound of the door reopening. He turned to see three eerie-looking people. Two were female and one was a young male. All of them were wearing distinguished blue outfits with matching hats, having bright yellow eyes and snow-white hair.

Most of the students looked at them with questioning, while three in particular—Minato, Souji, and Hamuko—jumped up and tensed, looking at them with what seemed like a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and anger.

"Ummm… May I help you?" Negi nervously asked.

"Yes." The male individual answered, "May we speak with the masters?"

"Masters?" Negi questioned.

Minato shot up out of his seat very quickly with the mentioned other two standing up, "Uhh… H-h-he means us… So uhh… Ummm…" Minato had no clue what to say. "Let just go guys."

"Hey, Minato. Who are these three and why do they know you?" Ahikiko questioned.

"Uhh… Th-th-they are… our…"

"COUSINS!" Hamuko yelled the first thing that came out of her head. She pushed the other two outside of the room and abruptly shut the door, still being starred at by the remaining students and the child wizard.

All three of the Persona-users crossed their arms, looking at the three with distain.

"Elizabeth…" Minato addressed dully.

"Theo…" Hamuko called out in almost the exact same tone…

"Margaret…" The same thing with Souji.

"What the _hell _are you guys doing here?" Minato growled.

"We must inform you that our master wished to see you at once." Elizabeth stated.

"Why couldn't you just message us on our phones like you normally do?" Hamuko inquired.

"He wishes to see you right now… It's urgent." Theo answered.

"Doesn't he know we are in the middle of class?" Souji dully said with annoyance in both his tone of words and in his eyes.

"Please. It won't take long. The Velvet Room has been reestablished on the rooftop of this school." Theo stated.

"Fine… Let's get this over with." Minato agreed and followed the Velvet Room residents back to the rooftop, and entered the blue door that was all too familiar to the three.

* * *

><p>They were greeted by the familiar face and that ominous tone of voice he has… "Welcome back… to The Velvet Room."<p>

"Long- time no see, Igor-san." Souji greeted.

"It certainly has… Do you know why you have been summoned to the Velvet Room?" Igor asked calmly.

"Well, if we are still allowed into the Velvet Room, that means we have another ordeal in front of us, right?" Minato answered straight out.

"Precisely… You have another journey that you must face. And this time… You will need help from others besides Persona-users."

"Someone besides—? You mean we're not dealing with Shadows this time?" Hamuko acted surprised.

"Not entirely, no… Do either of you three believe in magic?" Margaret asked.

"Huh? Magic?" Souji tilted his head in question.

"Because if you do… Then we have a little story to share with you." Elizabeth said.

The three were about to tell a story that would change how they saw to very foundation of Mahora Academy and beyond… Leading them to suspect Negi of something that he suspected out of them…

**Author's Note:**

**Minato: Well things are really starting to develop here…**

**Arca: Sure is… **

**Minato: Oh look who's come back from his musical obsession.**

**Arca: …Yeah well… Shut up.**

**Junpei: Was IS Avenged Sevonfold anyway?**

***Almost everyone in the entire studio glares at Junpei.***

**Junpei: What?**

**Arca: I'm leaving before I kill him…**

**Minato: Agreed.**

***Everyone walks out of the studio and leaves Junpei behind.***

**Junpei: HEY HEY! WAIT UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Good day, everyone. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while… I still haven't had my computer back up and running… Ugh… I'm fortunate enough to update now because I'm at my uncle's house. First off—allow me to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! It is 7:46 in the morning right now where I live, so I'm surprised at myself as to why I'm up so early in the fricken' morning… But I suppose if I don't get it done now, I won't get it done later in the day. Also, please forgive my negligence of not updating as fast as I should've...**

**I mean, it's not like I've been spending all this time playing Marvel vs Capcom 3 and Catherine…. I-I mean… th-that would just be very irresponsible…**

**P.S. Here's some responses to my reviews.**

**AntiSora15—This is going to be the Persona vs Magic chapter, so you'll get your wish.**

**Pure Momo—Thanks for the advise. I'm trying to split everyone apart so that they have their own little scene, but for now, this is going to be centering Negi trying to solve more of the mystery of the Persona-users… And them fighting like I just told AntiSora15. But I'll try to be more careful as to who speaks in any certain situation.**

**So here you go!**

**Chapter 4: Another Day in the Life of a Persona User**

As a long, full-scale rundown about the truth of the school and the truth of their new teacher Negi, along with some of the students of 3-A, spun out, the three Wild Card wielders all had an intrigued look on their faces.

"So Negi is just a teacher to prove himself capable of being a wizard?" asked Souji, resting his hands on his knees…

"Yes. Negi Springfield is looking for his long lost father, who he still believes to be alive, even though he has been missing for a very long time." Elizabeth answered.

"Poor kid…" Hamuko commented, "He seems like he's been through so much…"

_Hearing all this… _Minato thought, looking down, _And I thought _I _was the determined one… _

"You said we're supposed to ally ourselves with them right?" Souji asked to reassure himself.

"Precisely." Igor replied, that smile still wide on his face, "For reason that even my power can't see the future for. But you must not fret. You must go and do not falter."

"We wish for your safety." Theo said, bowing formally.

As their vision blurred and everything turning to white, the trio found themselves on the rooftop again.

"Now what?" Souji mused to himself out loud, "We can't just _tell _them about our power…"

"I don't know…" was the only reply Minato gave, "I guess—"

_**BING BONNNG BING BONNNG BING BONNNG**_

"Shit." Minato said annoyed, "It's the end of the day already?"

"Guess so." Answered Hamuko, "Oh well, let's get going."

"You go on ahead, sis." Minato stated, "Souji and I need to go somewhere."

"Oh… Well… Alright, take care. See you tonight!"

As Hamuko made her own way down the building, the two male Fools walked down at a steady pace, recapping everything they were told and seeing if they can come up with some sort of solution. Upon approaching the lower floors, they were stopped by somebody.

"Minato-san! Souji-san!"

The two teenagers turned around and saw the prodigy mage run towards them. Negi stopped his pace once he was close enough, then he crouched down to pant for a few seconds before looking up and adjusting his glasses, "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you. About an hour after you left actually."

"We were…" Souji trailed off, blinking a few times, looking over to the Blue Haired Persona user, then back at the kid teacher, "We were just told there was something we need to do back at my home-town. We'll be back I promise." Without even a response, the teenagers slipped around past Negi and went the opposite direction.

"Oh… Okay…" Negi muttered, more to himself than to them.

"Boy!"

Negi turned back around for a second time to see Eva, along with Chachamaru, walk towards him.

"Evangeline-san…"

"What did they say?" the vampire inquired.

"They said they were going to Souji-san's hometown… Which would have to be… Inaba…"

"Well, what're you waiting for, boy? Go tell the Headmaster before they get too far away."

The child mage nodded and head for the Dean's office.

A few minutes after explaining what had just happened, Konoemon nodded and folded his hands in front of him, "If you're certain about this, then follow them. Obtain as much information and come back to report. You can bring 2 people, just to be safe in case of emergency."

"Alright." Said Negi, nodding. "I choose Chamo-kun and Asuna-san."

"'Very well. Stay safe, Negi-kun."

"I will be. I promise."

After catching up with the bell wearing girl and the loud mouth ermine, asking them to come along. They all ran to try and catch up, but keep a reasonable distance so that they weren't noticed.

"So have you figured out what they're up to yet?" Asuna asked looking to her right.

"No… But the more we observe them, the more we can find out the truth."

"And then we give 'em a swift kick in the teeth and send them back to where they came from!" Chamo abruptly yelled.

"Keep quite Chamo-kun!" Negi ordered, surprised that no one had actually heard him.

"There they are!" Asuna said, pulling Negi by the collar forcefully to the side of a building. The three peered over the side to spy on the two mysterious teens.

"Let's wait until they get onboard…" said Negi.

"What're we gonna do if they find us?" Asuna asked, skeptical of Negi's plan.

"They won't find us… At least I think not." Negi worriedly answered.

"You think…?" Asuna narrowed her eyes down to the kid wizard, assuming that he didn't think this through… Like he always does.

"There!" Negi exclaimed, running without saying anything else. The redhead chased him and stopped when he did.

"Two for Yasoinaba Station, please."

The two Mahora members obtained their tickets and peeked over the door, look for the other two.

"They're probably in another car. The coast is clear." Negi informed.

They crept into a few seats in the far back. Negi sat in the seat close to the window, with Asuna sitting on the left.

_Attention Passengers: those who are boarding for Yasoinaba station, please remain seated, as the train is now leaving the station._

As the train finally was in motion, the two fell silent, not knowing what was going to happen.

Suddenly a voice was heard in both their heads.

"_Hey boy."_

Negi's eyes widened at the sudden call, "Evangeline-san?"

"_No… It's Alucard… OF COURSE IT'S ME!"_

**Author's Note: Hellsing reference… Don't judge me!**

"S-sorry." Negi apologized, wincing at the sudden outburst.

"_I'll be keeping touch with the old man's crystal ball. You tell me everything that's happening, got it?"_

"Okay. Well, right now we're on the train to Inaba…"

"_Alright. Do not lose their sight."_

**5:00 P.M.**

After a long train ride, the two Persona users got off board and headed their way across the rural town. The other two plus the ermine walked out after them and looked around the small town.

"Wow. Small town…" Asuna commented, "So this is where they were?"

"It would appear so." Negi said pointing to the distance. "You can barely see it, but if you look on top of that hill, there a building. I'm guessing that's Yasogami High School. There's the Amagi Inn, and over there the Tatsumi Textile Shop…"

"We're not here to sight see, Aniki!" Chamo commented, "Hurry it up before they get away!"

"Right…" Negi nodded and continued to walk.

More and more they followed the two teenagers until they arrived at a megastore entitled 'Junes'.

"This is it? This is the place they were going to?" Asuna sweat dropped, "You mean to tell me that they came all the way here to do shopping?" Asuna growled as she leered over Negi, to which he gave a nervous chuckle.

"_That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Keep following them!" _ordered Eva.

Obeying what his new master said, Negi continued on to the store. It seemed as though Souji and Minato were head to the electronics department, so they snuck past a few bystanders and looked over to see them in front of a large TV.

"_What're they doing?" _asked Eva.

"Just…" Negi paused for a minute, "They're just standing in front of a—Gah!" Negi sharply exclaimed a noise as he was almost spotted by Souji.

"Alright, the coast is clear. Check to see if he's there…" Minato could be heard with a reply of "Alright." From Souji.

"Who's 'he'?" Asuna whispered.

"I don't know… Chamo-kun, see if you can take a peek at what they're doing." Requested Negi.

The ermine nodded and climbed on top of his head to be used as a stepping stool to get up to a rack. Chamo's eyes were as wide as saucers at what he saw to the point that he almost fainted and fell over onto the wizard's lap.

"Chamo-kun, what's wrong?"

"Take a look for yourself!" he replied.

Negi took a peek and saw what you would only see in a fantasy manga… His eyes widened as well as he turned back around with his head pressing onto the rack's side. "His h-h-heads in the TV."

"_His head's in the—wait what?" _Eva asked surprised, "_It must be some sort of magic gate." _

"He's there…"

The Mahora members heard Souji speak, so they turned back around and…

"They're actually going into the TV!" Asuna exclaimed.

"_Now's your chance! Go in there and corner them! There's no more doubt in my mind that they're working for somebody! Take them down!" _Eva loudly ordered.

Negi and Asuna ran to the TV, stopping in front of it.

"Alright you ready?" Negi looked over to Asuna to see her nod.

"One… Two… Three!"

Negi made a small sprint, and finally leaped to the screen… But… unfortunately… he was only met with his face flat onto the surface, his nose and eyes hurting badly. He slid down and flopped onto the floor landing on his back, having dizzy eyes.

"Negi! Are you alright?" Asuna looked over to the mage, standing over to his left. "Oooh, that looked like it hurt…"

"It did…" Negi replied.

"_What the hell was that?" _Eva growled.

"It seemed that it only worked for them…" Asuna answered. "I guess there needs to be a special requirement. Umm… Open sesame! Uhh… Abra kadabra! Ahh, I give up!"

Negi stood up holding his head. "They said they'd be back tonight. Let's wait until then."

**8:45 P.M.**

The newest students of Mahora were all relaxing in the lobby of the dorms, along with some of the old members of class 3-A, when Negi, Asuna, and Chamo arrived back, completely exhausted from the trip.

"Negi-sensei! Where have you been?" Ayaka exclaimed running over to her teacher. "We were so worried about you!" she turned her head and scowled at the bell wearing redhead, "What were you thinking? Where were you! ? How dare you go off somewhere with our teacher without consulting me, the class representative!"

"Can it, Ayaka!" Asuna snapped back, "We were perfectly fine until you starting running that endless sound box you call a mouth!"

"How dare you! ?" Ayaka narrowed their distance in a death stare. The whole lobby could feel the dangerous tension coming from both of them.

"Are they always like this?" Akihiko asked Chizuru.

"Always." Chizuru nodded.

"Girls please settle—huh?" Negi turned over to see two familiar looking people.

"Oh, Minato-san… Souji-san…"

"Just Minato, please…" the blue haired teenager requested.

"Evening everyone." Souji greeted.

Suddenly everyone could hear pattering of small feet be heard, and a dog with a well groomed white fur walked up to Minato.

"Hey boy." Mianto greeted, grinning and kneeling down to give Koromaru a few pats on the head, to which the dog responded with a bark. He stood back up.

"We have to get going. We're headed off to train a little." Souji informed.

"Train?" Negi asked.

"They were part of the kendo clubs at their schools." Junpei replied.

"Really? So is Setsuna." Asuna stated looking over to the black haired girl.

"I'm the best there was at the Shinmei school." Setsuna nodded.

"Shinmei academy at Kyoto? Impressive." Minato complimented, "We should get going. We'll be back in time for curfew."

"Okay… Be careful." replied Negi.

The two teenagers made their way out, with Negi, Asuna, and Chamo starring at them until they were gone from sight.

"_Hey boy…" _

Negi could here Eva's voice again… To avoid attention, he simply replied with a 'Hmm.'.

"_It's a full moon tonight."_

**9:05 P.M.**

Negi and Asuna made their way past the wooded area, followed by Ku Fei, Mana, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Eva, Chachamaru, and Kaede.

"Negi-bozu… Is this necessary?" Kaeda asked looking over to the prodigy mage.

"Ask Eva that… She's the one behind this extravaganza." Asuna answered.

"The sooner we get rid of them, the better. Now that we know they're working for somebody, there's no conscience in my mind from taking them out." Eva declared.

"We don't plan to kill them, Evangeline-san. First, we'll find out what their true motives are." corrected Negi.

"Hmph…" Eva scoffed.

Suddenly the group heard clings and chimes of what sounded like metal hitting each other.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Negi mused.

"That has to be them." Setsuna assured herself.

"Come on!" Asuna declared as she began to run and follow the noise.

"There…" said Negi, pointing to an area on the far right that was a flat surface plane. The gang snuck past a few trees until they were hiding behind a few bushes, peering over to see the two teenagers were clashing blades, battling fiercely like arch-enemies.

"Th-that's training for them? They look like they want to kill each other…" said Negi under his breath.

"Their form…"

The group look over to see Setsuna with an interested look on her face.

"What?"

"Their form with their weapons… their stance… their movements… It's as if their trained professionals. They really know how to fight with a blade."

"Hearing that from you of all people makes me worry, Sakurazaki-san…" Chamo commented.

"You're getting better."

The group looked back over to see Minato speak.

"You're improving yourself." Complimented Souji.

"Come on… Now's our chance…" Eva said, eager to get a fight in.

"Not when they're holding actual blades," Negi looked back over to see the swords, "and if what I{'m sensing is true, those are magic blades. I sense the same power from the swords as I did with them yesterday."

"That so?" mused Eva.

They watched the two for a few more minutes before Minato abruptly stopped, simply standing and holding his sword upwards.

"Minato, what's wrong?"

Minato turned his eyes along with his head a few inches to look in a certain direction.

…

"You know you can come out… you've been there for about ten minutes now."

"Gah! How'd he know we were here?" Negi panicked.

"That's it!"

"EVA NO!"

Minato suddenly saw a purple ice crystal approach him, he averted his position and leaned backwards to dodge. The ice crystal hit his sword and the blade then shattered into pieces, falling onto the grass and vanishing in a golden smoke.

The group emerged from the bushes, all having their 'battle faces' on.

Minato glared devilishly and spoke in an annoyed tone, "That was a ¥700,000… magic sword…" Minato could feel his own eye twitch. He took a deep breath through his clenched teeth… "Sooo… How can I help you?" he said in a smug voice.

"Minato Arisato." Eva called…

"Suup?" Minato said, again smugly.

"Minato, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Souji, bothered by the other Persona-user's sudden change in attitude.

"I'm going to toy with her a little." He answered.

"Is that really such a good idea? Igor-san said she was a powerful vampire mage…"

"You and I both know that we've gone through worse." Minato walked forward a few steps, "What do you want?"

"You're going to talk to me with that much disrespect? I thought you'd be smarter." Eva said grinning evilly.

"And I thought you'd be taller." Minato smirked with his comeback.

"I don't think you know who I am… I am a vampire from the outer regions of England! I bring terror to mortals everywhere! I cast thick shadow over evil itself! I am the Dark Angel! Evange—WHA?"

"Yeah, can I make that a large... No olives, please… How long can I expect it?" Minato was on his cell-phone… It looked like he was… ordering a pizza? "Alright. Thank you."

"What the hell to you think you're doing?" Eva gritted her teeth, growling.

"I didn't think your speech would freaking end…"

"Perhaps I should introduce myself properly…" Eva took a deep breath maintaining her best control. "My name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell."

"And I'm Lelouch vi Britannia! Have you seen Rolo around?" Minato pointed a thumb to himself and shrugged, keeping his grin.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" Eva clenched her fist, shaking them.

"So am I but unfortunately… I'm failing miserably… and I humbly apologize." Minato's grin turned into a dull glare, "I'm just pretty pissed off right now. Because this blonde little vampire bitch strolled into our training ground, destroyed my ¥700,000 magic sword, and is trying to impress me like Negi's father who she had the hots for!"

Eva made another crystal spawn and threw it at Minato, but it was easily dodged.

"You want a fight, you got it!" Minato focused his hand and spawn another sword, the Lucifer Blade.

Negi readied his staff and placed it flat on the ground, "Very well." He closed his eye and a white glow surrounded his being, _"Rastil Maskile Magister—Undicem Spirictus Lucis Coeuntes Sagittent Inimicum! Sagiata Magica Series Lucis! _Massive light arrows emerged from the giant magical staff and headed straight for Minato, who didn't move an inch.

The light arrows contacted with Minato but… Minato smirked as the light arrows simply bounced off of him and made its way back to the mage, and Negi was knocked back completely from the blast. He was airborne for a second before hitting a tree. The prodigy mage screamed in pain from the conflict, and grunted as he simply remained on the ground from the tree's impact as well.

"Negi!" Asuna ran to the child. "Negi! Negi, speak up!"

"I… I'm fine…" Negi said under a breath.

"Pathetic…" Minato commented bitterly. "That's the beauty of our power… We can block, reflect, and even absorb any magic of any criteria. Fire, Ice, Lighning, Dark, Light, it doesn't matter."

Everyone turned around to see the blue haired teen, glaring at him eerily.

He grinned as he pulled out a devise. "Let me show you… true power." The devise looked like a gun.

Minato turned around to look at Souji, to which he gave a nod. Minato raised the gun devise, and they saw him put the muzzle to his own temple.

"What is he doing?" Asuna said, kind of scarred of what he was going to do to them.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and blow across the field.

"I sense it again." Eva said, starring at Minato, "That energy."

Minato began to have a dark blue aura surrounding him as his stare and his grin becoming more and more sinister… He began to whisper…

"Per…"

More wind picked up and his glow became more visible…

"so…"

Minato almost became completely shrouded in the blue aura… His normally silver eyes looking as though they turned blue themselves.

"na!"

He pulled the trigger of his Evoker, and a sound was made as though glass was shattered. Blue crystals surrounded him as they levitated upwards above his head. The crystals began to combine in a figure until it looked like a metallic humanoid version of Minato himself. With red eyes and snow-white hair.

The being's voice was even similar to its master… _Thou art I… and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus. Master of Strings._

"You may think that you're some special opponents we face." Minato began to say, "But what good are magic wielders to someone who defeated the Queen of Death?" Minato chuckled, brushing a hand through his hair, "Heh heh… Fighting… It's just another day in the life of a Persona-user."

**Author's Note:**

**Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon… if I'm lucky enough… Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Clash

**Author's Note:**

**Wow… never thought I'd be able to update this quickly. But hey, when you visit your uncle every week that actually HAS a computer, it's bound to happen sooner or later.**

**First off, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and will have a Happy New Year filled with good fortune.**

**That aside, let's have at it!**

**Chapter 5: The Clash**

Eva starred more and more at Minato, then looked up to the metallic replica, then back down. It was the first time in her life she felt real danger. But she refused to show it. She narrowed her eyes, scolding, "So, fighting is what you do best?" Averting her position away from the beaten child wizard, she slowly stood up, raising her hand and reaching the large glowing moon. Sounds came from the trees as shapes of what seems like bats approached the vampire. She was literally being engulfed by the flying creatures, her person being enveloped as she became nothing more than a black silhouette. The blackness seemed to grow taller, and after a few more seconds, someone in a totally different appearance emerged from the bats. It still looked like Evangeline McDowell, but she now looked more like an elegant young woman, her posture refined and formal. She was wearing a suggestive purple dress with straps in her mid-area, wearing black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her voice was now deeper and very intimidating. "Well then, fight me… Minato Arisato."

Minato raised an eyebrow, intrigued, smirking with confidence swelling within him, "With pleasure. And your friends too. I want the whole group to come at me!"

"Not you… Us."

Minato turned around to see Souji walk beside him, then turning his head to give a nod and pulled out the Reaper Blade, taking a stance. Minato looked back at everyone, who all obliged and took a stance with their weapons.

"Now!"

Kaede was the first to try and make a move. She took out complete handfuls of shurikens and kunai, swiftly throwing at them with incredible force. But…

Oddly the weapons suddenly vanished, clings as if they had been knocked away were heard, along with the sound of guns firing.

Minato and Souji turned to their left, seeing the familiar faces of a blue haired girl with a revolver, and a blond, sticking her fingers out to fire out of them at will.

"Aigis! Naoto!"

"Not just us." Naoto corrected. And she was right a few more familiar faces came out of the trees on their side. Hamuko, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Rise, Chie, and Yosuke all came out, each carrying their weapons and rushing over to their leaders' side.

"You will not lay a finger on them so long as I'm standing!" Aigis assured.

"Where are the others?" Minato asked.

"I told them to stay put. If everyone would go, it might raise suspicion." Mitsuru answered.

"Thinking things through like always." Complimented Souji, "Now, let's take them down!"

Everyone else replied with, "Right!" and they assorted themselves so that each person had someone to deal with. Aigis against Chachamaru in an android dual. Mitsuru against Setsuna in a fencing to kendo fight. Yukari against Asuna. Yosuke against Kaede in a ninja knife and skills fight. Hamuko against Yue in a staff and skills fight. Rise and Fuuka providing support, just like Nodoka for the Mahora class. Chie against, Ku Fei in a martial arts fight. Naoto against Maka in a gun-to-gun fight. Souji against Negi. And finally, Minato against Eva.

"This is your last warning, Springfield!" Minato called out, "Give up, or lose!"

"I… _never… _give up!" Negi snapped back.

With that said, the flare of battle ignited. Everyone battling fiercely against each-other in a hazed of battle shouts and mid move words.

Mitsuru dodged and blocked nearly every sword swung at her, but to her disadvantage, so did Setsuna. Mitsuru's fencing skills allowed her to stay in one initial spot, being able to observe any attack coming at her from any angle, while Setsuna's kendo skills allowed her to quickly analyze a move and turn the tables. It seemed their clashes were going nowhere. Mitsuru quickly pulled out her Evoker, pointing it to her temple, "I command thee! Artemisia, Tentrafoo!" As the Persona emerged from her being, she performed the attack. Confusing her foe.

Setsuna slumped to the floor, mid-charging and helped herself up, starring at the ground, her eyes wide open. "Wha—" She could barely get a word out, let alone a sentence. Her eyes became in and out of focus looking back and forth, not knowing how to think, how to hear, or how to distinguish one person from another. She saw a figure and she charged at it making one swing from her sword. Upon hearing the shriek of a familiar voice, she came to almost instantly. She look down to see a shocked Nodoka, her book dropped and her hand up close to her.

Setsuna mentally shuddered, "N-Nodoka-san…! Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Please…! Please tell me you're not hurt."

"No, no I was pushed at the last second. I… I could tell you couldn't think straight from my book. It's alright, really." She steadily stood up, picking up her book, "The important thing is… we need to stop them!" She said. Surprisingly, her confidence was soaring, which was her most uncommon feature.

Setsuna nodded as continued to occupy herself with her own opponent.

"From her book?" Minato whispered to himself. His eyes lit up, "Could she… Mitsuru!"

Mitsuru averted attention from Setsuna to look at him.

"Please let this work." Minato begged. He had been practicing having his abilities to use telepathic powers after the idea came to him several years back.

…

…

…

…

"What?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Just do it." Said Minato, in his mind he was celebrating that it did work. _This'll come in handy. _He thought.

The redhead once again put her Evoker to herself, "I summon thee! Artemisia, Marin Karin!"

The Persona once again appeared, but this time the spell was inflicted on Nodoka. Her eyes turned into a pinkish shade revolving around her irsis.

"Is there something you need?" She asked, gazing at Minato, "Master."

"Nodoka-san!" Negi called out right before another blast of Agidyne was directed to him by Souji's Persona, Saturnus. He dodged and looked back at the purple haired girl, then back at his opponent, alternating people every few seconds.

_Master? Geez, I really _am _Lelouch… _Minato shook the thought, "Nodoka… If you would be so kind as to tell us what everyone is contemplating." Minato smirked as everything was going according to plan.

"Certainly." Nodoka obeyed as she walked towards Minato, however, unfortunately, Minato kept getting bombarded with attacks from Eva.

"Time-out for a second!" Minato shouted as he summoned Norn. "Norn, stop this foolishness. Chrono!"

Norn made the hands in the clock at the center stop spinning. And everything, except for Nodoka and Minato, stopped. Nodoka walk over and handed him her book.

"I see..." Minato whispered, and afterwards time flowed again. He raised his evoker and summoned Thanatos. "Thanatos! Megidolaon!" The Persona did as was told and a wave of purple energy soared through the field, everybody in the Mahora side knocked off her feet, but wasn't drastically hurt because of the barrier Negi quickly made. Regardless, they knew they were beaten. Eva's form was changed back to the child-like look she had.

"I told you that none of you would provide a challenge." Minato said. He started to slowly make his way to the child wizard, but about 6 feet from him, the bell-wearing red-head stood between them and she extended her arms across.

"Back off, I won't let you hurt Negi!"

Minato smirked, and raised his had to her, "Then you're first."

She closed her eyes in fear, tembling, but was surprised that Minato simply placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes changing back to those gentle silver irises.

"Welcome to the family."

"Huh?" Asuna simply put.

"This was just a test by the Dean. You passed, and now you're with us."

"Let me say it again... Huh?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh... Okay... See you tonight!"<p>

The two male Fools made their way to the bottom of the school. About half way through, they were stopped by somebody.

"Minato! Souji!"

They turned around to see Takahata walk towards them, "Come with me. The dean wants to see you."

"Okay?" Minato complied questioningly.

Upon going to the Headmaster's office, they could feel the tension in the air.

"Something you need, sir?" Souji asked.

"We know who you are." Konoemon bluntly replied.

Souji and Minato widened their eyes, "Huh?"

"I know Igor-san well as a reliable compainion. I may not possess the power of Persona myself, but I find it very compelling."

"So then you know we're supposed to ask them to join us, right?"

"Yes. However I want you to test them. Not of skill, but of bravery. If they are brave enough to stand up to you at all costs, then that's good enough for me. I believe Igor would think the same thing."

"Okay. We will do what you ask, headmaster. But for now, we need to go to Inaba to see a friend." Minato informed.

"Very well. I wish both of your sides the best of luck."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Asuna gasped.<p>

"Yep."

"A test?"

"Uh-huh."

Asuna face-faulted.

"Through it was fun scaring you guys." Minato joked.

Negi steadily stood up, still a little skittish.

Minato looked over to the child wizard, smirking, "No hard feelings, Negi. Fuuka, could you please heal everyone."

**The heavy, ominous tension that once filled the air has subsided, and has now been replaced by a friendly, uplifting one.**

**You feel a faint bond growing between you, your friends, and your new companions.**

**!**

**A mysterious voice rings in your head.**

**_Thou art I... and I am thou._**

**_Thou shalt have out blessing when thou wishes to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana_**

**The Mahora Class 3-A Social Link has been established.**

Minato, Souji, and Hamuko looked at each-other and smiled.

"Not that that's settled... I'm hungry." said Minato.

"No kiddin'" Agreed Junpei, followed by most of the group laughing.

"Let's go, then." Said Hamuko.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Sorry about the late update. Still haven't been able to get my computer fixed. I AM NOT GOOD WITH BATTLE SCENES SO DON'T POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS! Anyway, take care.<strong>

**-Arcananox**


	6. Chapter 6 Not So Different After All

**Author's Note:**

**Uh… Hey guys… just uhh… I'm kinda having trouble breathing right now…**

**Why you ask?**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE RESIDENT EVIL 6 TRAILER? HOW 'BOUT IT? WAS IT AWESOME, OR WAS IT AWESOME?**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Chapter 6: Not So Different After All**

The whole group was sitting around a café on one of the outside Strips residing around the outskirts of the academy. Souji, Hamuko, and most of the Persona-users were talking and explaining to the original Mahora students about the true standpoint of their powers, while Minato was talking alone with Negi.

"I'll answer anything you ask," Minato said, taking a sip from the coffee he ordered. He recognized Negi's formal posture and chuckled after setting the cup down, "Calm down."

"Oh… Alright." Negi nodded, "So… That power was 'Persona'? How does it work?"

Minato took some time to think. To come up with the right words, then he nodded to himself and began to speak, "A Persona is basically a façade of your inner-soul. Those who can dwell within themselves and know their own soul can make this power surface. Not everyone can have one, though."

"I see…" Negi said, taking mental note of everything, "If the power is of your soul… Well… How do I put it? I saw that you, Hamuko-san, and Souji-san had changed Personas…"

Minato nodded again, and looked over to the aforementioned people, then back at Negi, "Souji, Hamuko and I are… special. It's complicated." He made a wave of his hand, as if to get rid of the confusion and took another sip out of his coffee.

"Wait…" Negi suddenly said, "I heard you mention my father. How did you know him?"

"I don't." Minato answered, "I just heard about him earlier today from our proprietor. He obviously knows about you."

Negi wondered who this proprietor was, but paid no mind to it for now. He made note to ask about it later, "So, what next?" he wondered.

Minato pondered to himself again and shrugged, "I guess all we have to do is wait for any situation to change."

"Well… alright." Negi nodded, although somewhere in his mind, he didn't like the idea of waiting.

Minato offered his hand out… Negi starred at it for a second and then took it to give a firm shake.

"Let's see how this all works out." Said Minato, brimming confidence in his voice.

**Negi nodded, agreeing with you to the full extent.**

**You feel a faint bond of friendship with your new friend and teacher, Negi Springfield.**

**!**

**A mysterious voice rings in your head.**

_**Thou art I… and I am thou.**_

_**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou wishes to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana.**_

**The Negi Springfield Social Link has been established.**

"Welp… I'm tired." Minato commented, then looked at his watch, "Aww, damn… We're late by a long shot."

The next day went off without anything out of the ordinary happening… Save what happened _after _school.

Negi was resting in his chair, still trying to cope with the even larger number of students then before. But was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, boy."

He opened his eyes and saw the blonde vampire and her android counterpart.

"How can I help you, Evangeline-san?"

"I want you to come back over to my house. I want to talk to you more about our new acquaintances."

"Okay…" Negi said, knowing he didn't have much of a choice as he knew Eva was not the type to take no for an answer.

Arriving at her house, Eva sat in a chair, having somewhat of a look of complete brood.

"Something the matter?"

"We lost to them in a total shut-out." Eva replied, "Losing to them… They really were stronger than your father… stronger than me…"

"Master."

Eva looked over to Chachamaru to see her offer her tea, to which Eva took it as if it was second nature.

"Before we fought… Minato mentioned something about defeating the Queen of Death…" Negi said.

"Yeah… I heard." Eva bluntly replied, taking a sip of tea.

"So, what exactly is your problem with them?" Negi asked.

"Master feels undermined that there are still powers that she never has even heard of before and probably will never grasp." Chachamaru said, earning a devilish scowl from the vampire.

"You insolent little robot!" Eva yelled gritting her teeth, "Do not speak out of tone again!"

"As you wish." She calmly replied, obviously inaffected by anything Eva said.

"Send them here." Eva said to Negi, "I want to talk with them."

"Huh? Really?" Negi questioned as if he was wondering if he heard correctly.

"Yes really." She answered. She stood up from her seat and proceeded up the stairs. Before completely walking up, she turned back to Negi, "You know... That Minato kid reminds me of you."

"How so?" Negi asked, doubting what she said.

"Both of you have a stupid sense of honor." She said before proceeding to climb up the rest of the stairs.

Negi starred at the blank space that she once stood, blinking a few times as he pondered on the remark.

Chachamaru walked next to him and turned to the stairs too, "She is correct about that." She said in her same emotionless voice.

Negi made a wry smile as he turned to walk out the door, "I'll be back." he said before walking out.

* * *

><p>He walked through the forest before hearing those familiar chimes of what sounded like metal hitting each other, "Again?" he said before running to the sound. Oddly, it was the same place that they were last night, only this time the people were different, "Minato-san and Setsuna-san?"<p>

Setsuna was swinging her sword with intensity at him, but he flexed his wrist backwards and allowed his own sword to skid through hers with ease, allowing him to easily access behind her and made a quick hit with his palm on her back, to which she slumped to the floor.

Minato croutched down to meet with her level, smiling, "You need to learn how to read your opponent. It's not a matter of a strong attack or a strong defense, it's a matter of analysing the fight. If you do that, you'll be able to now when to duck, when to block, and when to strike."

Setsuna panted for a second before looking him in the eye. She could tell his advise was genuine. Those kind silver eyes. She nodded and stood back up, readying her swofrd at him again.

Minato smiled and took his stance.

After twists and turns from each other, all the swings and blocks countered, it seemed like it wouldn't end.

Then Setsuna slashed downwards to where Minato blocked and was pushed back. She took this opportunity to quickly slashback upwards. Minato tried to block, but was to late as the force from her sword knocked his away. She spun her sword around a few times before sticking the tip straight out and aiming at the middle of his neck, to which he didn't flinch, but smiled proudly.

"Very nice." He complimented.

The two heard clapping and turned to see Negi with an astonished look, "Incredible."

"Negi? Something you need?" Minato asked.

"Oh right. Evangeline-san wants to see you, Souji-san and Hamuko-san."

"Well, let's go then. I'll go ahead to her house, you get the other two." Minato said walking pass the mage.

Setsuna walked steadily before stopping beside Negi, "You two aren't so different."

Negi smiled chuckling, "You may be right."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

* * *

><p>Woah, I was able to update faster than I expected.<p>

I may be able to update again sometime. Hopefully sooner than later.

But, hey, in all seriousness. If you've seen the Resident Evil 6 trailer, what do you think of it?

I personally think it looks incredibly in-your-face badassness to see Leon and Chris in the same game. I hope to God they meet up somewhere in the middle of it and team up!

Well... see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7 The Dark Prominitions

**Author's Note:**

**My humblest apologies for not updating as quick as I wanted to, but now I can, so let's get this on the move.**

**Chapter 7: The Dark Premonitions**

As Eva, Negi, Chachamaru, Minato, Souji, and Hamuko were in the main lobby of Eva's cabin, they all conversed and the Persona-users explained how they used their power against their foes and anything of that nature.

"I see..." Eva replied, "A mysterious power indeed."

"That's what I thought when I first used mine." Minato replied, sipping some tea that was offered to him by Chachamaru.

"I still don't see why we should join you." Eva commented.

"Look, Evangeline, we don't have to like each other... but, like it or not, we're all in some sort of trouble. Igor strictly told us to remain vigilant." Souji replied in a calm tone.

Eva just starred at him before making a change of subject, "Speaking of which... This proprietor of yours... Is he around here?"

"No. And you can't meet him either." Minato answered, "He dwells within... somewhat of missing link world. Like between fiction and reality."

Souji chuckled, "It's like Ince-"

"Don't. You. Say. It." Minato said, pointing a low finger at him and giving him a look of annoyance.

"Very well. Would you like a look around?" Eva said, making a gesture to the entire house, "I believe if it's important to look for any clues, then we should start with the most obvious of places."

"Uhh... Well... Sure, but... where first?" Souji asked.

"We're in a creepy situation in a creepy house owned by a creepy girl... Basement." Hamuko said as if it were an obvious choice.

"Well, I don't really think it would work, but let's try it anyway." Souji replied, with Minato standing up and following Eva as everyone went down the basement.

Upon arriving, Hamuko's eyes danced at the many dolls and puppets that were sitting on shelves, "Ohhh my GOD! Those are so adorable!"

"Pay attention, girl." Eva ordered, turning around and giving her a look of complete scorn.

Minato looked over to see Negi, who's face was completely stoic, "Negi, what's up? You've been quiet."

"Huh?" Negi got out of his critical thinking and stared at the Persona-user for a few seconds before looks back down and rubbing his eyes, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

Minato starred for a second, knowing that the wizard was lying, _Kid's a bad liar. _He thought.

Suddenly, something chilled the back of Minato's spine before turning to his left and looking at an elegant, body-length mirror, the edges with fancy designs that were a shiny silver. He walked over and simply could not get his eyes off of what was troubling him.

Souji noticed Minato acting peculiar and started to speak up, "Minato what's wrong?"

"This mirror." He mumbled, "I don't know what, but I have some strange feeling about it."

Eva looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "It's all in your head. That's just a normal mirror, nothing more."

Minato acted like he didn't here that and continued to glance at the mirror, "It's just..." he raised his hand very slowly before reaching forward and placing his hand on the surface.

Only it didn't stay there.

He hand literally went through the mirror as the glass began to deform and the refelctions became twisted. He jerked his hand out and the reflections went back to normal. Looking back at everyone who was starring at him with complete shock, he made a wry face and proceded to lunge forward into the mirror, gone from sight.

"Minato-san!" Negi yelled, running up to the mirror. He tried to put his hand through as well, but it didn't work as his fingers touched solid glass, "Wha-... Why?"

Souji stepped forward slowly, "Hold on." As he stopped, he proceeded to, as well, reach for the mirror, yet this time it worked again, _It's just like the TV world._

He tunred around, "Everyone, get in! I'll keep my hand in and you guys slip through."

Negi didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he'd regret it if he didn't do anything, so he went through the mirror chasing after Minato. Followed by Hamuko, then Eva, then Chachamaru, and Souji himself.

Making it out of the mirror, it seemed like nothing happened. When everyone got out, there they were, just inside the basment again.

"That did nothing." Eva commented.

"No..." Souji replied, running up the stairs, followed by the rest of the group. Souji rushed out the door and knew his intuition was true. Everything else indeed looked the same, but the sky was a very creepy shade of red.

"You noticed to, huh?" Minato said, who was down the steps, looking over at Souji, who looked at him with a slow nod.

"Yeah. It's the TV World all over again."

The others made it outside the house, but before they knew it, Minato was on the run again. They didn't speak, only ran. They tried their hardest to catch up with the two male Fools and finally managed when Minato and Souji stopped in the middle of the city.

"Nobody's here." Hamuko said.

"Look over there." Eva replied.

Everyone turned to see a woman, about in her late 30s, on top of a roof starring down to the ground as the still quiet air lingered.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Negi called, but there was no sign of her acknowledging at all. The long silence continued as they tried calling to her again.

Then... something horrifying happened.

She put her left foot forward first steadily with a little hesitation before extending to full extent, she leaned forward and...

She jumped.

"NOOO!" Negi yelled as they ran, they ran like their own life depended on it.

But they were too late.

Everyone looked away, closing their eyes as Hamuko grabbed her brother from the side, shireking and sobbing, with him wrapping an arm around her tightly to comfort her.

"What's going on here?" Souji whispered.

"I'm not sure. But let's not stick around here anymore." Minato said as he proceeded to walk back to the direction of the woods, followed by the rest of the group. Minato proceeded to walk back through the mirror and back into the world. The others doing so as well.

"What in the hell was that place?" Eva asked, looking over to that mirror, "Why hasn't that mirror done that until now?"

"I think it's the same thing as our ability to go through the TV. Something about that place is related to Personas." Souji answered, looking back to the mirror as well.

"Great. Here we go again." Minato said angrily, clenching his fists, "Dammit."

"Big brother?" Hamuko called, looking up to him with worry.

"I'll be fine." Minato assured her, "We'll call up the group tomorrow. Let's all go to the dorm." Everyone nodded as they did so, however, Souji declined the offer to stick around the lobby to grab something to eat and headed to his own dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato was cutting a few pieces of cheese and tomatoes as Negi, Asuna, Eva, and Chamo were sitting at a table, talking about normal things as they thought that talking about magic and whatnot was getting old, plus it wasn't necessarily the right time or place for it. Eva and Negi agreed to keep quiet to Asuna and Chamo about the world inside the mirror, since it didn't seem anything happend in the real world while they were away.<p>

As a quiet pause came about for a few seconds, a thought struck Negi. He contimplated, and he figured that if he didn't say anything now, he wouldn't get the chance to.

"Minato-san."

The afformentioned turned around, "Yeah?"

"Before we fought... you mentioned something about defeating the Queen of Death."

Minato's face contracted, as if he remembered some painful memory.

"I've been meaning to ask... What exactly do you mean by that?"

Minato fell silent, looking down at the floor as he tried to think of the right things to say. He turned back around.

"Negi... I don't think you know, since you're new to Japan, but Asuna. Eva."

The mentioned girls perked their ears up at the call of their names.

"You rememeber the catastrophy of the Apathy Syndrome cases four years ago?"

Asuna's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, most of the job ratio declined from people becoming one of those people."

"Yes. It was a hell of a mess." Eva, for once -and probably will be the only time- agreed with her.

"Those causes weren't natural."

"What?" Negi exclaimed.

"The causes were from beings called Shadows. They are the exact opposite of Personas. They robbed those people of their consciousness. Little did we know that their main objective... was to bring about the end of the world."

"The end...? Wait, I recognized a doomsday cult around the same time of the apathy syndrome cases. You mean?" Eva said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. Nyx was not just some figure. She was a real entity... The Queen of Death."

"And you defeated her, yes?" Negi questioned.

"Yes. But it was far from easy. We almost died. But, with the help of my proprietor, I managed."

"Wow..." Asuna exclaimed.

"Well, now that the little monolouge is finished, I'm feeling hungry here!" Chamo yelled.

"I gotcha, you little rodent." Minato said, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MEANWHILE<em>**

* * *

><p>Souji was walking in the room with his head down low, still affected by what he saw in that other world.<p>

"Senpai?"

He looked up at the sound of the soft gentle voice of his beloved. She walked up to him.

"Senpai, you're pale. Are you alright? I should go talk with Shizu-huh?"

She ceased her words as she felt to strong arms wrap around her as he hung his head, "I was just... thinking how I wouldn't know what do to if you weren't with me." he whispered.

Naoto paused for a second before looking up into his silver eyes, "Oh, come now Senpai. You know better than to talk like that. You're the one who showed me that."

Souji smiled as he lowered himself to capture her lips and looked back into her kind irises, "Thanks for worrying about me. I'll be alright."

Naoto nodded slowly before he released her to walk to the couch, followed by her as he put an arm around her and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The news was on.

_**Breaking News: Unexpected Suicide of Young Woman Kikio Tamaki.**_

It showed a picture of the deceased, and Souji's mind went blank as he felt horrified. That same woman that...

He leaned forward with eyes wide open as he couldn't find any words.

"Senpai, what's wrong?" Naoto said with great worry.

Souji was shaking, "Oh my God..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, but now I got this one up. Like always, I'm not so sure as to when I'm going to update again, but I promise I will as quick as I can. I can assure that the next update will be in about a month MAXIMUM.<strong>

**Please bare with me folks, school is killing me. But this story if about halfway through so... Yeah, it won't be long.**

**Take care of yourselves, and until next time.**

**-Arcananox**


End file.
